A Two Way Street
by karina.is.king
Summary: COMPLETE! A fic on whom should Luke really marry. Sometimes, relationships aren't decided on how long you've met, or how many secrets you've confided in one another. In the end, you'll make one soul glad, and the other one bites the dust.R&R LukexTear/Nat
1. Luke's predicament

Well here's my first ever TOA fanfic! (I've been dying to write this for weeks)  
We can all see that I'm not as good but please try to bear with my story and if it gets a little confusing, I apologize!

I give credit/s and kisses and hugs to the people here in the TOA section, because without you guys, this fic would never be born!  
Special credit to: **ArryRamage, Fox of Anubis, Ark Navy, sistaofpeace1 (in the forums and on YT), Apakoha, Phil Collins (I wrote this with his music playing)  
**Their fanfics (or info on TOA) mostly inspired me to write this.

**Note to my beta-reader (you know who you are):** This isn't the story that I asked you to beta-read, this is just a little story that popped out of my head.

**Note to the readers (that's you bub!): I have a forum called "Tales of Fandom Vol.2: Testament Mystearica" in the TOA forums section. I strongly suggest anyone to come and discuss anything regarding any of the Vol.2 Fandoms. I want to know more of the english-subbed version! Thanks to all who will come.**

**Disclaimer: I blame my inability to make a witty saying for not writing down a witty saying for my disclaimer. I DO NOT OWN TOA!**

**Sue me and be kissed by JADE! (not that a lot of people will hate that but come on, the man can be your grandfather!)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

It had been a really long day…especially for six particular people (seven if Mieu is considered a person).

They all decided to stay in Yulia City for the night; even before going to Baticul to celebrate Luke's "Coming of Age" ceremony. Mayor Teodoro had given Tear the responsibility of giving the group a place to sleep, reminding her of the recent "lowering the Outer Lands" incident taking every possible accommodations that can be found within the city. Tear decided to let the whole group stay in her house, seeing that she has no other option. It was not because she doesn't like having company, no, that wasn't at all the case. It was the fact that she has absolutely no idea where the others were going to sleep in her one bedroom abode. Thankfully, everything was solved when Teodoro offered some sleeping bags that were immediately sent to her room; how they were going to sleep in it, a whole different problem. Anise deftly handled it though by sleeping on Tear's bed, giving the others the liberty of just getting inside a sleeping bag and lying down on the cold, hard, wooden floor. Tear noticed that they were one sleeping bag short, making the whole situation worse. Realizing the anxiety that she was going to cause if she made that concise declaration, she proceeded to the lower floor, lying to the others that she was expected to have an audience with her grandfather. It worked, as everyone was too tired to even bother replying to her, even the Colonel, who always looks the least tired among any of them in most occasions, turned in early for the night. When she got downstairs, she proceeded to the log room just north of the kitchen. There, she sat down the large, soft-cushioned swivel chair and almost immediately fell asleep.

She had only slept for two hours, though, and then she woke up again. She assumed that her body only wanted to rid itself of the incessant fatigue that she had been feeling since last morning. She groggily got out of the chair, then went to the kitchen and washed up a bit to remove whatever fatigue was still left. She proceeded to the flower garden, hoping to tire herself to sleep by tending to her brother's selenias. She needed her energy, knowing that she has to be prepared for whatever tomorrow has in store for her; her military instincts dictate her to do so.

* * *

When she got upstairs, she was surprised by Luke's presence inside the preserved serenity provided by the selenia garden. She neared him, while quietly passing through the bodies of her sleeping comrades sprawled all over her bedroom floor. Luke didn't seem to hear her open the door, despite the door hinge creaking even at the slightest movement. She stood right next to him and held his shoulder. Luke tensed, not knowing who could possibly be awake at this time and hour besides him, then relaxed when he discovered it was just Tear.

Yep, just Tear.

Luke gave her a warm smile and Tear gave him the same. For a quick moment, they shared an uninterrupted silence, just looking at the selenias in full bloom. Tear felt happy again, just like the time when they were on top of the Albiore before their big fight with Van. She wanted to lean on his shoulders; but more than anything else, she wanted to tell him her true feelings, but she remembered one crucial fact: Luke's engaged to Natalia. Her smile suddenly turned into a slight frown, but not slight enough for Luke not to notice.

"Tear, is something wrong?" Luke's innocent expression was enough to make her feel happy and content again, but she's sure that he would not take that for an answer.

"Nothing…nothing's wrong." Tear wanted to stay away from the subject as long as possible.

Luke, however, is long famed for his stubbornness, and the matter at hand became no exception to his inquisitiveness.

"Come on, don't you trust me?"

"It's not that. It's just…something that I can't tell you."

By this time, Luke knew Tear enough to let her keep her secrets to herself. Either way, nothing would come out of her, no matter what method he uses.

An awkward silence fell upon them once again, and as usual, Luke was the one who started the conversation.

"So…Van planted these flowers huh?"

"…yes"

"Well…" He was struggling to find the right words because he knew how sensitive Tear can be whenever the subject ever concerned her brother. And besides, he wanted to know what Tear was thinking without offending her. "Was he taught by your mother or something?"

"I really don't know. Why are you suddenly curious anyway?"

Tear gave him a confused but curious look. He didn't seem to get the point, though, as he assumed her look to be more on the "its-none-of-your-business-asshole" type of look. He decided to change the subject fast, "Oh-uh-he he…you know…hmmm…I-I j-just got curious, y'know? 'Bout your family and stuff…like maybe your other relatives might want to know what happened to Van!"

"Wait, then how did my brother's knowledge of planting flowers get related to what happened on Eldrant?"

Oh how Luke wanted to wish that Tear had never been so attentive during their senseless discussion! But since he brought the subject up, he had no choice but to answer.

"So you're saying that your relatives have no right to know what Van does during his spare time? Only time could tell when people start asking stupid questions, especially about Van's flower planting hobby."

Tear sighed, she knew how hopeless he can be sometimes when it comes to casual conversations, not that she's an expert on it as well, but seriously, this is ridiculous.

"Luke please, what did you really want to talk about?"

"Even if I told you, you won't answer me."

"Try me."

"Okay…what's been bothering you?"

Tear expected this, but still haven't thought of an appropriate answer that could make him stop bringing the subject up.

"I told you, nothing's been bothering me."

"If I guess it and I guess it right, would you promise to tell me everything?"

She sighed in defeat; she knew that he would never give up.

"Is it…about me? Or is it about Master Van?"

"I thought you're going to guess. I'm not giving you any hints."

"That's not fair! Okay, I'm going to try my first instinct; it's about my engagement right?"

She flinched involuntarily. Luke saw it and knew he was on the right track.

"You know it was meant to be right? There isn't anything we can do about it. Besides, I'm technically Asch now…after all, I have his body and his memories. I also love Natalia."

"I know that."

"Tear…do you…have…feelings for me?"

Tear didn't want to answer and decided to leave the room, but Luke held her hand before she could even bolt for the door.

"You didn't answer my question, do you love me?"

"Luke, I-I have something to do downstairs. Get some rest; you're probably tired after staying up this late with me."

She tugged her hand harder than he expected, causing him to tumble forward. Tear caught him and left him in the garden, then ran straight out the door and into the stairs. Luke smiled, even at that crucial moment; he saw her blush the slightest hint of red. He stood up smirking, because he knew that he got his answer, but the smile suddenly turned to a scowl when he saw three figures staring at the garden's windows. Furious, he marched straight back inside.

"I told them it was wrong." Jade said with his teasing tone.

"Boo, Colonel you were part of it too!" Anise pouted

"D-don't look at me, I just got dragged into this!" His best friend pleaded.

Luke sighed; still, it reminded him so much of the old times that he didn't find it inside him to even give a witty remark.

While Guy and Anise started arguing over which one started what, Jade gestured Luke to follow him back into the garden.

When they got inside, Jade noticed little Anise staring out the window again. Luke told him to let her do what she wants, but Jade gave him a look that gave him a feeling that he's being serious. He gave her a signal to stay out of the window, but being the stubborn little girl she is, she stuck her tongue out at Luke. Jade, knowing that Anise wasn't about to give up, decided to make a scene by embracing a very startled (and very, very confused) Luke and to top it off, Jade puckered his lips, gesturing Luke to do the same. Meanwhile, poor little Anise was too shocked to even move that she just stayed frozen; until Guy took her away (but not after pausing to look at the very awkward scene displayed by Luke and Jade; not to mention his phobia preventing him to get even closer than five feet from the little girl).

"Now, come on Anise, let's leave the Jade and Luke to their 'businesses'." Guy told Anise as he hurriedly tied a rope, which he found in Tear's closet, around her waist and pulled her back into Tear's bed.

"G-G-Guy, I think I'm going back to sleep now. That's enough of a nightmare for me to last in a lifetime."

Jade gave the red-headed noble some time to recuperate, seeing how "traumatized" he was from the short scene they made earlier.

When Luke finally got hold of his senses, he turned to Jade's direction, "Next time, would you mind telling me what we're gonna do beforehand?"

Jade gave him a sly smirk, "How was I supposed to know that little Anise would be following us when we are here in serious business?"

"Well whatever, but next time, let's not use THAT method ever again!"

"Fine, fine…"

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Back to business eh? Very well…" Jade adjusted his glasses before he spoke.

"How did you survive with your fonons deteriorating?"

"Hm? I thought you of all people should know, because frankly, I really have no idea."

"My only conclusion is that you and Asch seemed to have bonded due to the fact that you're both perfect isofons. Other than that, I cannot make any other scientific hypotheses concerning Lorelei's involvement; seeing as how I have only seen the catalyst, and not even the actual aggregate sentience's existence, once."

"Well, the Planet Storm's involved in it too, I guess…seeing that the Planet Storm's not going crazy anymore. To be honest, I don't remember what really happened. What I do remember, though, is seeing Asch come back to life."

"The fact that you survived fonon separation has no scientific explanation…hmm…I would like to stop here for now."

"Huh? Why?

"Because I am sure that I'm not the only one interested in knowing. Now, let's talk about what happened between you and Tear tonight!"

Luke's eyes widened at the mention of her name, "What? N-nothing happened!"

"Uh huh…"

"It's none of your business." Luke walked towards the door when Jade suddenly spoke.

"Go talk to her again."

"What do you know?"

"A lot more than you that's for sure."

Luke turned to Jade's direction, and then stared at the ring on his finger.

"I guess I kinda felt something for her too…but…Asch's-no- MY memories came back. I remembered everything and then…the first thing that I saw was…a scene with me and Natalia when we were young. Then I suddenly felt Asch push me towards Natalia. I can't choose someone I just liked and met for just a year over my childhood friend."

"Keep talking, I'm listening."

"Hey! You were just bluffing earlier, were you?! You just wanted me to talk."

"Yes, and it worked, so go on. It's too late to back out now."

"Well just promise me that you'll keep this a secret, at least until I can tell it her myself."

"I'm so old I can hardly remember my own name. Who knows? Maybe I'll forget everything you told me tonight, then, you don't have to worry about your secret anymore!"

Luke gave out a sigh. The Colonel will never change; it gave him a bittersweet feeling.

"My father would probably like Natalia better anyway. If I were to look at the situation in Baticul's point of view, the generations of both Fabre and Kimlasca-Lanvaldear would go on and stronger family ties mean a stronger nation so everyone wins."

Jade removed his glasses and carefully wiped them using a soft cloth he took out of his uniform's pocket.

"That's true…"

"I'm sure Asch would think that way too."

Jade lifted his glasses up in the direction of the moon. Satisfied with his glasses' clarity, he placed it back to its proper position.

"Asch? I thought the whole point of our journey was for you to find your own place. I respect the fact that you want to repay Asch, but also remember that if you are going to decide for Asch's sake…"

Luke's eyebrow arched. "Yeah?"

"Even he wouldn't like it. But 'what do I know?' right?"

Both men were silent for the next few minutes. Jade decided to break the ice by heading towards the door, signaling Luke that he's going back to sleep. Luke motioned him to stop and face him.

"Hey, Jade?"

"Hmmm?"

"I just got back from the dead! Can't anyone gimme a break? Why is everyone so curious about whom I should marry or not?"

"…our journey consisted of so many hardships. All of us lost something in exchange for the greater good, correct?" The rhetorical question gave Luke a stinging dose of nostalgia. "Whomever you decide will give one comfort, and, as always, another despair. It's up to you to decide whom you want to give joy to."

Luke scratched the back of his head, "When you tell it that way, it almost makes me not wanna marry anyone anymore. You always make everything sound bad."

Luke saw Jade's lips curl up to a smile. "Hahaha…so I do. But it's the truth, isn't it?"

Jade turned the opposite direction and headed towards the door, waving his hand goodbye.

Luke faked a smile and waved back._ Note to self: DON'T EVER-**EVER** CONFIDE IN JADE!_

* * *

**A/N:** I know, kinda short. I rushed it so sorry for any typos!  
Next (and final) chapter will be posted sometime this week so don't forget to review and check out my story!  
I'm already writing the second chapetr so don't worry about delays on this one.

I'm not going to make a poll but, who do you think should Luke really marry(or rather, truly love without a shadow of a doubt): Natalia or Tear?  
I'll try to make the second chapter longer, if time permits me.

Sorry for the line breakers, I keep placing 'em but the site keeps deleting it!

Please R&R! Anonymous reviews welcome (as long as its story-related).

Eucharion


	2. Tear's choice

**Credits:** **Ladynadiad and Blitzmage**, For the in-game quotes at the beginning. **Black Acid Dragon** for the semi-main concept of this chappie. **Kenny Loggins **for the musical inspiration. **Nijuu** for the story, Carmen House (wherever you are, please continue your fic! its absolutely wonderful and you deserve more credit than what you're given right now)! And, **Roy and Riza** from FMA (for some reason, the pairing always reminds me of Luke and Tear). Please note that I do not watch FMA, I just like Roy and Riza.

Without further ado, here's part two! (no pun intended, the wording is coincidental)  
Sorry for the long wait (I know I said within the week). Life happens, so, what can I do? So very sorry for any typos.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TOA nor Jade!

* * *

**_kagami nanda bokura tagai ni...(it's a mirror, to show us each our individual karma_)**

"…_Let's work to change our country. For the rest of our lives. Together!"_

"_You idiot, I'm going to keep on watching you too."_

* * *

_You made a promise…_

_You said you'll come back…_

_That's why I'm here too…_

_Because I promised that I'll always be waiting…_

Tear felt pathetic in her current status. One minute she was having a casual conversation with Luke, the next she's inside her grandfather's conference room. At 3:00 am, she highly doubts that anyone would be sane enough to hold a meeting so she decided to stay there for a while; maybe at least until she feels tired and can go back to sleep. As much as possible, she wanted to erase every bit of her conversation with Luke from her memory; more so, she wanted Luke out of her memory altogether. She would've rather killed her brother all by herself, than to meet him and end up how she is today.

/cough/ _Luke…I'm sorry. _She covered her mouth after a series of rough coughs. She looked at her hand, seeing stains of blood outlining the crevices of her palm. She disregarded her current condition, despite the strong feeling of nausea and heavy breathing.

"I just want to see you…one last time…" She whispered to herself as she headed for the front door.

* * *

Natalia had experienced the worst sleep that she could ever have in her lifetime. She did not mind sleeping on the floor, as she is already hardened by their previous adventure. What bothered her most is the infernal racket coming from her ridiculously active friends. She sat up and stretched her arms as she let out a small yawn. Shortly after a few morning ceremonies, she neatly rolled her sleeping bag in a small area, seeing as there is no use trying to sleep despite the fact that it's still dark out. She looked at the garden window to see who was making all the noise and found Jade and Guy sparring, each with his own loud battle cry as sword and spear clashed with each other.

_Ooh I do hope they're not ruining the flowers! _She thought to herself. She stopped looking and decided to go downstairs and fetch herself a drink, as she is not fond of violence, even if it's for practical purposes. On her way downstairs, she saw Luke seated on one of the lower steps. She sat down next to him and softly held his hand; slowly interlacing her fingers with his. He felt her soft touch and turned to face her, gazing at her face; slowly examining her soft features.

"Why are you here?" Asked the inquisitive princess. Luke's now contented face suddenly turned to a slight grimace. "Nothing."

"I'm your friend aren't I? Why can't you tell me?"

His face brightened up once again, happy that he has someone like Natalia to talk to. "Well…I was talking to Tear and she kinda, well…backed out."

"What did you tell her?" She asked him with a straight face.

"N-nothing too serious…I just asked her, y'know, stuff."

Natalia laughed at his innocent gesture. He looked like Luke, sounded like Luke, but something inside of her is telling her that she's really looking at Asch. She tightened her grip on his hand as she leaned on his shoulder. She closed her eyes, reminiscing on her childhood, and the times that she was with Asch. Luke observed her childhood friend, all the while replaying the memories that he just regained.

"Luke?" The princess broke the chain of silence that stayed between them.

"Yeah?"

"…when you said that 'you promised someone'…who were you talking about?"

Luke gazed at her once again, looking at her passionate green eyes. "Don't you remember? We promised each other that we're going to change our country…together."

Her eyes widened; a feeling of nostalgia mixed with happiness filled her. She felt a tear fall from her eyes; he kept his promise. "Don't cry." Luke gently wiped the tear away from her eyes. She tried to stop, but her inevitable attempt was swayed even farther when she couldn't control the overwhelming feeling inside of her. The feeling that told her that Asch really did care; and that Asch came back for her in his true form, in Luke's form.

"I- t-h-ho-u-ght I'd- I'd never s-see you again…" She quietly replied in-between sobs.

He wrapped his arms around her gentle figure. He found it ironic to see such strong and powerful determination from this frail, gentle princess. She returned his caress, her own arms wrapped around his waist. "You waited all this time, for me?" Was the only reply he could ever muster.

"Everyday has been very painful. The thought of you dead…gone…" She held him tighter, her head resting on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. "It just didn't seem real. Jade tried to open me up to the truth, but he never understood what I felt when I lost you…_almost_…lost you." Luke placed his hand on her head, streaking her gold hair with his fingers. "It's all over now, you're here with me."

"…he told me that I wasn't the only one suffering. I understood that, but no one ever understood what I was going through. They were too busy thinking of Tear's predicament…" And then, it hit her, "…Tear…do you feel something for her?

The question Luke off guard, "Even if I did, she would never return it."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, I did feel something for her…but I could never tell if she ever felt something for me. She's always hiding everything…like she doesn't want anyone to know what she really feels."

Natalia softly caressed his cheek and stared at his eyes. "I'm not going to hide what I feel, Luke. I don't want to lose you again…I-I j-just…to…se-e you again…I will do anything, e-ven if I have to wait forever, I will, all I ev-ever wantedwa-was…for you to come home!" Control was beyond her reach when she finally broke down, lying on his chest, soaking his shirt with the tears that never seemed to end.

He softly cupped her chin. "I'm here now…" then slowly gave her a soft and passionate kiss. His lips, giving her a sense of euphoria, made the pain that was kept inside her heart disappear. All her worries were taken away, and were replaced by this moment which she wished would last forever.

* * *

Tear knew that she had to go home…realizing that she still has to cook their breakfast, and remind them of the meeting that they were to have with her grandfather. She shook her head, trying to erase the feeling of uneasiness and the memory of her past conversation with Luke. She knew that she had no need of such renditions, besides, she has work after work piled up in front of her, and such hindrances will only slow her down.

_Luke probably forgot all about it as well, I suppose… _

What she was about to see next shocked her, and at the same time made her feel indifferent, as if she already expected it. When she entered the house, she saw Luke holding Natalia, caressing her gently, as if the princess had lost a loved one (well she did, but he came back).

Tear seemed to be unnoticed, as the said couple was still held in their reverie. She walked past the stairs went inside the log room, rather, she _ran _past the stairs, as if trying to get away from the scene as possible. By the time she _ran _past, Luke saw her go to the log room with his peripheral vision. Natalia noticed his brief glance at the young melodist, whom she just saw mere milliseconds before Luke did. She felt his lips breaking away from hers, taking her away from her few moments of pure happiness.

"T-Tear?" She heard him say the melodist's name. No sooner than that did he got up from his position and ran towards the log room. Natalia stood up and embraced him from behind. "Please…make her understand." Luke gave her a small nod. She let him go.

_I love you Luke._

* * *

"Tear, listen, about that…"

Tear simply looked at him, as if nothing ever happened. "About what? You and Natalia?"

"…yeah…she was really sad, and I just wanted to cheer her up."

"You idiot, then what are you ashamed of? What are you trying to explain to me?"

"Well…" Luke sheepishly replied, "I know that this isn't the right place and time." She simply replied with a smile and proceeded with whatever she was doing before he barged in. Despite her _seemingly_ (as Luke knew by experience that she hardly smiles) cheerful reply, he somehow can't shake off the feeling that something wasn't right. Somehow, he could sense that she's lying.

"Its only right to make people feel loved…why do you look so unconvinced by my answer?"

_She's hiding something, I just know it!_ "…umm, Tear? Why did you run away when you saw us?" Her cheeks flashed a tint of pink, fortunately, he didn't see it. "It would be rude of me to bother you and the princess with your private affairs."

She caught him on that one. Soon, she asked him to leave the room; pointing to the messy pile of books that were left on the table. "I have to clean up a bit- /cough/" She was interrupted by a short cough which soon turned into a series of outbursts that made her feel unsteady. She tried to get a hold of whatever was closest to her to help maintain her balance; what she least expected (and _what _she least wanted to feel at that moment) was the arms of the one she loved the most.

"Tear, what's wrong?!" Luke frantically asked the melodist, who was now lying on his arms; her breathing heavy and her skin pale.

Not too long after their predicament, Jade found the two teenagers inside the log room.

"I heard Luke scream and-" He was shocked at the scene that was at hand, "…What happened to her?"

"I-I don't know! She just coughed a lot…then she just turned all pale."

Jade took the young melodist out of Luke's arms and softly laid her on the ground. He checked her pulse but was greatly appalled by the presence of dry blood on her hand, as well as on her mouth. "We need to get her in a bed, now!"

Luke lifted her up and followed Jade up to Tear's bedroom. They saw Anise still sleeping in Tear's bed. Jade lifted the young girl out of the bed and into an unkempt sleeping bag.

After Luke placed her in bed, he went next to Jade, who was scouring their item bag.

"Why can't we take her to Belkend?"

"There's no time. Her condition might worsen…" Jade rushed to Tear's side after procuring a blood fonon reader from their inventory. He placed it on her wrist and checked for her pulse again. The others were worried as well, but were asked to leave the room by Jade.

* * *

Morning had already reached its peak when Jade exited the room. Everyone, including the newly-awoken Anise, was hoping to hear a positive diagnosis from the necromancer.

"Is she going to be okay?" Luke spoke up. Jade lowered his head and removed his glasses. "Do you remember the miasma infecting her in the past? It seems that it left her with some after-effects. Due to her weak internal organs, she seemed to have contracted some serious disease…and she's had it for quite some time now. I'm afraid it's too late to cure it."

"What kind of disease is it?" Guy and Natalia asked in unison.

"She contracted tubercle bacillus, and it worsened overtime due to a coronary thrombosis on the left side of her heart."

Everyone just stared at him wide-eyed, especially Luke who seemed to be drooling from the side until Guy spoke up, "Okay, we get the part that she's weakened by the miasma but…what was the other part again?" Jade sighed upon seeing everyone agree to what Guy had to say. "It's simple really; I just said that the blood clotting occurred in her left pulmonary vein and artery, creating the overflow which created a serious rupture in the left side of her heart and left the mycobacterium to spread even further. When left unchecked, or even when it's all by itself, mycobacterium can affect almost every organ system in our bodies in short amount of time. Treatment for mycobacterium itself is very complicated, time consuming, and it's a very rare disease on Auldrant, which makes it almost impossible to contain and remove the bacteria."

By this time, Luke's brain just got battery dead. Everyone else nodded at Jade's explanation. Jade sighed once again, Anise noticed it and said, "Don't worry Colonel I perfectly understood what you meant!"

"So do I." Natalia remarked, accompanied with Guy giving him a smile and a thumb's up.

"You simpletons should really learn to read a book or two…this is honestly embarrassing! And I hate explaining myself. She has tuberculosis, which means she contracted a deadly virus. Not to mention that there's a cut on the left side of her heart, leaving an opening for the bacteria to spread which makes it impossible to contain…simple enough?"

"You don't have to be mean! I got what you said the first time." Luke replied; his brain fully-functioning once again.

"I must apologize, o wise one." Jade sarcastically remarked. Luke was about to strangle Jade when Guy grabbed his arm. "Let's worry more about Tear right now okay, Luke?"

At the mention of Tear's name, Luke headed straight to the room, leaving the others in bewilderment.

* * *

_Tear…did you wait for me…?_

…_yes…_

_I kept my promise, didn't I? I'm right here…you can feel me…_

…_Luke…please…don't leave me…I'll wait for you…no matter what…I'll love you…always._

_I'm sorry…_

"LUKE!"

"Aah!!" Cried the poor noble as he tripped on a faulty wooden plank on his frantic attempt to get to Tear's bedside. The young redhead quickly stood up and ran to his destination once more, upon hearing his name being called by the melodist.

Tear opened her eyes, seeing her hand outstretched as if she wanted to reach in and touch the ceiling. _Was it just a- _Her thoughts were interrupted by Luke's hysterical shouting.

"Heyareyouokay?! IheardyouweresicksoIwantedtodropbyand-"

"Luke," She held him by the shoulders in an attempt to calm him down, "Stop shouting and try talking a bit slower." She managed to make him calm enough for him to sit down and take a deep breath.

"What happened? Why were you shouting anyway?" She decided to talk first while the young scion was still trying to orient himself.

"…Well, I heard Jade saying that you're sick so I just wanted to know how you're feeling."

"So…you found out. Luke, I'm sorry I didn't…/cough/tell you./cough/cough/"

Luke instinctively placed his hand on her back and softly rubbed it a bit while his other hand held her free hand. "Don't push yourself."

She found herself lying on her bed once again, his hands never straying from her side even after her coughing subsided. She found his words both nostalgic and painful, as it always reminded her of the many occasions that he said the exact same words with same sincere smile and profound gestures.

"Luke…thank you, but I'm fine now-"

"How long?"

"What?"

Luke fixated his eyes on her, his fixed stare showed signs of what she thought to be concern, anger, sadness, and anxiety. "Tear, how long have you had this?! Why didn't you tell me or anyone? Why do you always have to try to act tough? You don't have to prove to anyone anything so, why?" He saw her look away as he felt his grip on her hand tighten when he felt a range of strong emotions pour into every word he mentioned.

"…Luke…did the Colonel tell you everything?" Luke nodded. "Then you know that I'm not going to survive?"

"How can you act so casual about everything? I never understood how anyone cannot be scared of dying!"

"Why are you so worried about me?"

"Because I care, Tear, I care about you!"

"…you care about m-"

"I love you, Tear!" Luke gave her a sudden embrace, accompanying his revelation. The melodist, who had little to say after his little, confession, simply returned his caress. He placed his hand on her head, each finger weaving on each strand of soft brown hair. With each stroke, Tear felt that she was with a different Luke than the one they met back at Tataroo Valley, different from the Luke that had a conversation with her back at the garden, different from the Luke that was just with her ten minutes ago. This was the Luke that she fell in love with; this was the Luke that promised her of his return.

* * *

"Jade, why can't we go upstairs?!" Asked Guy as he tried his third attempt in going up the stairs which led to Tear's bedroom.

The whole staircase seemed to be inaccessible after Luke went upstairs. The whole staircase glowed, and the foot of the staircase seemed to be protected by a barrier.

"Second-order hyperresonance…Guy stop!" Jade held Guy's sleeve, stopping him in his fourth assault-to-be attempt to go upstairs. "We are not needed upstairs…let the light subside. At this point, the only thing we can do is wait."

"You mean a hyperresonance is doing this?!" Natalia asked.

"I'm afraid so."

"But how? Luke couldn't have had another hyperresonance with her in her condition…" Guy replied, recalling the freak accident that happened between Luke and Tear in the Fabre manor's courtyard.

"…unless…there's another seventh fonist present in that room at this very moment. Someone like…Luke."

"What do you mean? He IS Luke!" Natalia sharply retorted.

"I meant…the replica Luke."

"Even it that was true, how could that be possible? That Luke doesn't have a soul to begin with, he's just made of seventh fonons, right? So how can he come back at the same time and be with this Luke separately?"

_Lorelei…no, Yulia…you really have outdone yourself._

* * *

"…you came back…just like you promised."

"I always have…Tear…thanks for…waiting for me…"

She felt tears streaming down her eyes once again, every trickle reminding her that this was the Luke that she waited for, despite everything that happened, he kept his promise after all. He held her tighter, both in a reverie that seemed like the moments they shared on the night before they went to Eldrant.

_It pained me just to see you go, even if it was for a better cause…_

Despite the wish made by the perfect isofons for a separate life, a physical entrapment (a physical body) is what they lacked due to Asch's demise. After the explosion, Asch's body was gravely disfigured; leaving Luke's body as the only available host. Lorelei's only hope for saving his scions was to entrap both of their souls in the remaining body; their fonons, when combined, supplied the body with enough fonons to retain the two identical frequencies their soul emitted. Asch however, carried a stronger vibration, which made his soul more dominant than his replica's. The person that survived the explosion carried both souls; his personality was based on the last soul present, as some form of spiritual signature. The personality that the new Luke possessed convinced the others that it was the replica Luke that came back, but personality was the only thing that Asch's soul cannot control. Everything else, from his memories, to his emotions, and most importantly, his affections, were all controlled by Asch.

The moment at hand, however, strengthened the vibrations made by the replica's soul which enabled him temporary control of his body. Tear understood it to be so, as this Luke, held her passionately. Every fragment of her being knew how _his _hands felt. It was how she knew, that _he _truly came back.

Tear started to cough again, each outburst made her cough up more blood than she had ever had. He gently rubbed her back once again, never letting her feeble, pale body go.

"Tear, come on. You can fight this!"

_I made a fatal mistake…I loved you…it became my demise…_

She felt her vision slowly blur and her breathing got even more difficult as her health slowly declined. She could hear Luke scream something inaudible to her, but she could only guess it to be an attempt to encourage her.

_But I have no regrets…because you gave me something that I thought only my brother could ever give…_

"Tear, I kept my promise, why can't you keep yours? You promised to always watch me!"

_...Luke…I'm sorry…_


	3. Death is not the greatest loss in life

**(This is all in Luke's POV, please live with it!) jk**

**Disclaimer: Me no own TOA. Me kick Jade in the crotch!**

* * *

Death is not the greatest loss in life

**Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live…**

_-Norman Cousins_

* * *

**(LUKE'S POV)**

_I don't remember what happened after I went up to her deathbed on that very day. All I can remember was; when I left, something inside of me died as well._

_But whenever I sleep, or whenever I go to her selenia garden to pray for her, I always dream of a moment…wherein I was on her bedside and was holding her. I couldn't control my body…probably because it was just a dream. In my dream, I was crying as she talked._

_She said_, "I realized that it will only be a matter of time before I die, but I resolved myself to stay alive long enough to see you…because I promised you that I'll always be waiting and that I'll watch over you."

_As my counterpart continues to cry, I would hear her thoughts. It was sad to think that she loved me, but she would never verbally say it. Inwardly, she would recall parts of the journey she had with my replica…replaying specific events about him talking about making his own decisions. It occurred to me that she accepted making her love unrequited to him because she respected his mission to make his own decisions. She was willing to die so as not to let him know what she truly felt for him, as it might affect his ability to make his own decisions if he ever found out. It was amazing that everything that she was thinking made so much sense to me and not to my dream counterpart, despite of the fact that I don't really feel anything significant for the late melodist. I do not feel anything for her…but I feel something for her…all at the same time._

_Before she died, I remember this one and only phrase:_

"Promise you'll meet me in paradise inevitably, no matter what, I'll keep your love forever with me."

_That was the only thing I heard from her from the whole time that I went blank near her bedside. The being that was inside my body suddenly disappeared before it got to hear what that phrase._

_Whatever entered my body and my dream counterpart must be connected somehow, as they both come up whenever Tear became the subject inside my head. But as I said earlier, something inside of me died when she passed away…the being that entered my body never came back and I don't get the urge to cry whenever I visit her grave._

_I'm now married to Natalia…just ten days after Tear's death. I finally have a normal life, without any form of chains shackling me or any citizen of Auldrant to the profound destiny reading bullshit the infamous Score upholds._

_I live a happy life…I married the one and only woman I'll ever love; her life no less harder than mine…but we'll go through it, together. Our country, under our reign…together…there will no longer be any wars, no more hunger…no more pain._

_I am sitting on a rock at the beach. Staring at the sunset over the horizon, all alone…waiting…for some reason I don't understand._

_I started doing this ever since her death, involuntarily, completely out of an incredulous notion that someone will actually come out of the sea and greet me. Perhaps the being that took over my body didn't really leave. It's probably waiting for her…but the question is…why me? And why her?_

* * *

"Hey, Luke! It's me, your replica side."

_Replica…side?_

"Lorelei merged my soul with my original, Asch. He's what you're mainly made of (for lack of a better term)."

_I don't understand…why can't I remember all of that?_

"Because Lorelei wanted to repay you by giving you a fresh, clean slate…free from the memories of the people you killed in Akzeriuth, and free from the memory of every other harsh ordeals you had to face in the past."

_So you mean, I killed a lot of people? Wait, if you're my replica, then what about my original, why isn't he showing up?_

"You are him! Lorelei simply used my body as a catalyst to create a new soul out of two separate halves, creating a larger component out of his soul because he's the original."

_I still don't understand what you're telling me but…what does Tear have to do with any of this?_

"…my half took over your bo- well, MY body…I just wanted to feel her one last time."

_So you're the part of me that cried when she died! And you were the part of me that keeps on taking me here on the beach…but if you're half of me, why can't I at least feel what you feel._

"Asch's half grows stronger every time you recall your childhood memories…and every moment you spend with Natalia. My half always gets too overpowered by that jerk."

_If you're overpowered most of the time, then why are you here?!_

"Because you're thinking of _her_…"

_Tear?_

"I never got to hear what she felt for me…and she promised to watch over me- I mean you, since you technically have my body now, always."

_…you know what?_

"What?"

_She's always watching over yo- me- no, **us**._

"What makes you say that?"

_Every time I go here, I always feel this weird air around me…it always makes me feel protected, like how mother used to hold me when I was little._

"Wow, you have Asch's insightful, but obnoxious side."

_S-shut up!_

"But at least you still have my cool side."

_Hahaha…_

"…but still…with Asch's side taking over, it kinda hurts me whenever I- you don't show any kind of emotion when you visit her grave…when she used to be half of who I was."

…

"If only I wasn't a replica…but then again, what about you, Asch?"

_…if you continue to live in your body, I wouldn't be here right now._

"You're probably right…and Natalia…I can't even imagine what will happen if you weren't with her right now."

_Still, I'm sorry._

"It's all right…well, thanks for your time. Asch will probably kill me if I hang around any longer."

_Haha…no worries, I'm him remember?_

"…yeah…I guess. Well, bye."

Say, Luke?

"Huh?"

_She's never gone…she may not be here physically, but she'll always keep her promise. She kept waiting for you remember? Who's to say she won't keep this one too?_

"Heh…you're not half bad, for someone who has Asch's bad attitude."

_Hey, you're him too!_

"Am not!"

_Well whatever, see ya!_

"yeah…Lorelei wants me back too. Bye!"

* * *

"…-uke? Luke wake up! It's me, Natalia…my goodness you scared me. I thought I'd lose you again..." _My gentle companion caressed me deeply as I slightly got up from my recent position._

_I wanted to tell her everything that happened while I did my mid-day ritual but decided not to as she was busy in her endless sea of anxious chatter; I only understood some of what she said though. I didn't even want to question her on who or what this "replica" person was. I had a hunch that he was telling the truth, after all, he confessed making me cry whenever I visit Tear's grave. _

_But one thing was sure inside my mind. There is someone else who looks just like me. Whose fate and life was erased from my memory…but whenever I look at the tranquil sea, or the ethereal garden of Selenias, I remember him and his promise. To her whom I've learned to love; his love, her love..._

_Man I hate poetry!_

* * *

**A/N:** I know! I know, this one's rushed. Sorry! But at least it's finally finished (you weren't expecting a novel now, were you?)

Credits to **Immortal Technique** and their song, **You Never Know feat. Jean Grae** (that's where I got Tear's last line. Basically the wholse idea for chapter 2 and this epilogue was inspired by the same song so they practically made this fic, I just fked it up with my crappy writing skills)

"promise you'll meet me in paradise inevitably, no matter what, I'll keep your love forever with me." -** You Never Know**


End file.
